User talk:Aquaheart
hello Hello,you must be Aquaheart.Welcome to WW.I am Firepelt of both Thunderclan and Skyclan.I am a half clan.I have Thunderclan,Shadowclan,and Skyclan.So i have 3 clans heritage. WELCOME 00:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Firepelt firepelt Aquakit Character Art Rainbowfire asked me to make you a character art. I will post it as soon as i have finished it (I am going to make it as soon as i finsh this message :D). 03:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't sure whether to make the only visible back paw white or brown as one of them is white and the other is brown (unless one of teh front ones are... ~ Anyway...) IS there anything you don't lke? Tell me absolutely anything you want changed. even the pelt colour can be changed. Also, don't feel under any obligation to accept this. I only make images to help or just for fun. If you don't want it, don't keep it. :D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Make her look more like poppydawn, but take out the markings? I'm confused. However, I'll make her darker right now. Can you specify what you meant for the Poppydawn thing before I take out the markings though? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 02:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if this new version is very good, and I'm sorry i took so long. I don't think that the kit blanks have got enough pixels in them to make those tabby markings properly. I promise I would do better with the apprentice, Warrior, or even edler blanks if you ever wanted any of those. Is there anything else you would like done on this image? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 07:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) MistClan Are you allowing cats to join MistClan? I notice you need many cats to fill in positions. I have ideas for a leader, a deputy, and one warrior. Foreststar Okay. Leader: Foreststar. Gray pelt with forest-green eyes. He loves to help cats in need, and enjoys being around all cats in his Clan- his warrior name was Forestheart. Deputy: Skycloud. White pelt with sky-blue eyes. Foreststar's sister. She takes her role seriously and makes sure every cat is treated fairly- based on their position in the Clan- unless they are in a time of need or if they are an enemy. One of Foreststar's kits is her apprentice. Warriors: Olivepelt. Light brown pelt with amber eyes. Foreststar's mate. Loves being a senior warrior and takes advantage of it. Thinks she is so great because she is Foreststar's mate. One of Foreststar's kits is her apprentice. :::Brushpath. Dark brown pelt with blue eyes. Foreststar's best friend and old apprentice. Enjoys Clan life and doing everything possible to make herself and her Clan stronger. One of Foreststar's kits is her apprentice. Hi!!!! Hi Aquaheart! I'm Snowstorm. Would you like to join IceClan? Ad also, how do you change your signature? I would like to change mine, but I don't know how. Hope to hear back from you!-User:Snowstorm16 Your Tribe Hi! I'd love to join the Tribe Of The Sun-Drown Ocean. May I be the healer, named Teller of the Warming Sunrise? -User:SparrowWing sure i'll join as Spiritson-Is a pretty golden she-cat with darker legs, tail, ears and fur around the nose. She has blazing blue eyes. --[[User:Spiritstar| Spiritsong ]] 00:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ????? What is a raw signature? Is it the one that I copied down on a piece of paper? I'll put that in the signature spot on preferences.-User:Snowstorm16 Hi Hi Aquaheart. No i don't mind if you just call me lionblaze. Thanks for talking to me. you are the 2nd person to talk on my page. Talk to you later!--Lionblaze242 12:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Tribe and Clan I would like to join MistClan as... Silvermist- beautiful very pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and barely visible tabby stripes and your Tribe as... Foam that rides on waves (Foam)- huge blue-gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and legs and blue eyes. He is a beach-guard! Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']]''My Den'' 18:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) clan and tribe I would like to join Mistclan as the leader,Firestar.heres my dis-Muscular ginger tom,emerald eyes and id like to join your tribe as Fire that ingulfs sky(Fire)-Muscular Ginger tom with red paws,emerald eyes meow back,Firepelt 15:17, 10 July 2009 (UTC) FirePelt New Aquakit It's a lot darker... Is it too dark? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 10:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I added the white paws. Anything else? --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 00:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) tribe rock that shifts wave(rock)-Large,solid,muscular gray tom with blue eyes(beach-guard) gull that swoops on water-white she-cat with black legs and tail(to-be) shell that washs on beach-Light rose colerd shse-cat with long fur and brown eyes(kit-mother) storm that strikes ocean(storm)-molted brown tom with amber eyes(elder) wave that rolls over rock(wave)-small gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes(prey hunter) crab that scuttles upon sand-red tom with long tail and legs,blue eyes(prey-hunter) Fish that shines in sun9fish)-large,burly,muscular silver she-cat with amber eyes(to-be) Sand that wave rolls over(sand)-yellow she-cat with dark green eyes(kit-mother) Tidlewave that crashs ground(tidlewave)-blueish she-cat with blue eyes(cave guard) hurrican that thunders over(hurricane)-misty colerd she-cat with dark gray splotchs(kit) Night with no sound(night)-black tom with large,round,glowing,amber eyes(elder) Bark that washs on sand(bark)-thin,unhealty,sickly brown tabby tom with large yellow sick eyes. Scratch that tears sky(scrath)-small white tom with brown splotchs,green eyes(kit) Pool that gathers foam(pool)blueish she-cat with white fur on body that looks like foam(prey-hunter) tree that moves wave(tree)-Large,solid,muscular tom with molted brown pelt,amber eyes(beach guard) small Wave that crashs upon sand(small)-large muscular burley light brown she-cat with large round these are my cats for your clan 01:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt clan Bluefang-light gray she-cat with white around muzzle,blue eyes.user:firepelt Peacockefeather-Tabbys she-cat with dark black crcle around nose and eyes,green eyes.user:firepelt Warrior(s)-Adderstrike-Tortishell tom with gray eyes and sharp fangs.user:firepelt Rougefoot-Speckled brown tom,Dark gray eyes.user;firepelt Monster-roar-Black she-cat with shiny black paws(like a monsters paws)and light yellow eyes(like a monsters eyes).user:firepelt Dogshread-Molted black tom half of face and tail torn away,blue eyes.user;firepelt Darkheart-Mean,nasty,viousis,horrible tabby she-cat dark,cold,mean heart,red eyes.user;firepelt Apprentices-Bloodpaw-Black tom with 2 red paws,dark green eyes.user;Firepelt Sharkpaw-Gray she-cat with white chest,underbelly,and white legs,Black eyes.user:firepelt Tearpaw-Tabby tom with dark brown stripe,Amber eyes.user:firepelt these are my entrys for your clan. Firepelt 01:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC)FirePelt tribe cats put user:firepelt after every tribe cat name please. MistyClan May i join MistyClan as Stonepelt a blue gray tom with two white paw a silver tipped tail and blue eyes, Iceheart a pretty white she-cat with violet eyes (Stonepelt's Mate), Frostkit a snow white she-cat with clear blue eyes, Silverkit Silver she-cat with hreen eyes